


Only with you

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [28]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Knotting, Multi, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Xenophilia, just two turian spectres technically abusing their power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A human woman is simply in the wrong place at the wrong time... or is she?
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Only with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm simply indulging myself in my turian fetish lately ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Saren Arterius was ruthless. He took what he wanted, when he wanted it, and once he set his mind to something, you’d damn well better follow along, lest you get punished for insubordination. With his small, piercingly blue-purple eyes, he didn’t miss a thing that went on around him. He had no facial markings, something he was  _ very _ touchy about. 

Nihlus Kryik was arrogant. He was a handsome turian, and he knew it. With strikingly green eyes and white markings on red hide, he was a rare sight, even among turians. When he wasn’t busy with Spectre-related business, he could be found with a drink in hand at some bar at the Citadel, chatting with hopeful Spectre-candidates. 

Together, they were insufferable. Laughing loudly and boisterously at each other’s jokes, clapping each other’s shoulder and carapace, looking the passing humans up and down with hungry eyes. Saren went as far as to smack the ass of one of them. He probably hadn’t expected her to punch him square in the face as pay-back, but that was what happened. 

Nihlus couldn’t stop laughing, even as the human and other turian tussled on the ground. He watched the scene unfold with glee, leaning back against the counter and lifting an impressed brow plate. The human - a female, by the looks of it - knew how to handle herself. Saren was merciless in a fight, and it was clear he wasn’t holding back just because it was a human. He punched and jabbed and snarled and lashed out, biting out at the human’s throat, but the human was faster. She parried the turian’s punches, and she rolled out of the way of him lashing out. She might not have the sharp, needle-like teeth of a turian, but she still tried to bite into Saren’s shoulder and neck. 

Screaming and shouting and flinging nasty words at Saren, Saren did the same to the human. While Nihlus watched, something became clear to him; this human... she was pulling all the punches she had, but she was also  _ aroused _ . 

“Saren,” he drawled and effortlessly slid off his chair to grab the human by her shoulders and pull her back and away from Saren. She was practically frothing; her long, red, braided hair was unruly and a mess, and her face was red, from adrenaline and where Saren had managed to scratch her, coaxing out droplets of blood. 

Nihlus firmly pushed the human to the ground and stepped on her throat; not enough to kill her, but enough that she stopped struggling. She looked up at them with wild eyes and for a few seconds clawed at his feet. 

“I think you managed to wake something in our little human,” he said and looked from human to turian. Every other patron of the bar had left in a string of murmurs and screams. The only aliens here were the asari bartenders who stood ready to call C-Sec if necessary. Nihlus placated them with a hand, indicating that they had things under control. The asari slowly lowered their omni-tools. 

The human had given up the fight, now just tried pushing his heavy foot away from her throat.

“Will you stop squirming if I let you breathe, human?”

“Yeah,” she croaked, and he slowly lifted his foot, testing that she wasn’t going to bite him or whatever. She didn’t, and he instead stepped on her chest, marveling at the squishy lumps. He pressed down, gently at first, but spurred on by her hoarse moan, he stepped down firmer, and his mandibles flared in a wide grin. 

“Spirits, Saren, I think she’s into us.”

“Then  _ why the fuck _ did she try to kill me?” Saren growled and got up from the floor by gripping the counter, staring down at the human with rage and... something  _ else _ . 

“Maybe she considers it foreplay?” Nihlus mused and looked down at the human. 

“You slapped my ass without consent!” she hissed, glaring daggers at the barefaced turian. He shrugged, and his mandibles flared as well. His grin was  _ much _ more malicious. He moved over to stand beside Nihlus, leaning against the turian. 

“Spirits, Nihlus, I think you’re right, she  _ is _ into us!”

“Who can blame her? I am quite a handsome turian.” 

Saren let out a deep, rumbling laugh and tilted his head, kicking the human’s legs apart and grinning wider when she gasped. She didn’t struggle anymore, simply looked up at them with something like  _ fear _ in her glistening, whiskey-colored eyes. It made a powerful shiver crawl down their carapaces, and they sent each other a glance before nodding, and Nihlus bent down to pick up the human and sling her over his shoulder. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” she instantly screamed, kicking and shouting and generally making a fuss. 

“Don’t worry, miss, we’ll take good care of you,” Saren promised in a low, dangerous note and ran a hand through her hair, tugging some strands loose of the tight braid. She bit out after him, and he merely laughed. It was so tempting to slap her face, but he resisted the urge. 

They didn’t get very far before they drew attention to themselves. While two turians carrying a wildly thrashing human was normal for C-Sec officers, it wasn’t normal for Spectres, and they quickly decided they had to just get it over with as soon as they could, even if they had wanted to do a lot more teasing. 

Nihlus gestured towards a deep, dark alley, and Saren nodded. They ventured into it, and Nihlus carelessly let the human fall to the ground. To her credit, she didn’t try to get up and run away. She just stood up and squared her shoulders, looking between them. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked gruffly. 

“Just going to have a little  _ fun _ with you, human,” Saren growled and stalked towards her, grinning as she cautiously walked back until her backwards was against the alley wall. He loved the scent of her; scared, panicked,  _ aroused _ . Sweet and strong. “We can smell you. Try all you want, you’re very,  _ hm _ , excited.” 

Her face fell, and she pressed herself firmer against the wall. 

“You can’t be serious,” she snarled and looked at Nihlus, then Saren. When they both nodded, she looked towards the entrance to the alley, then back at them, like she was trying to calculate if she could get out before they got her. 

“Oh, we are,” Nihlus rumbled, and they both grinned at the way she shuddered and squeezed her thighs together in a way she probably thought was subtle. It was anything but. 

“You’re fierce,” Saren said, vocals thrumming, “I like that. You like to fight back, don’t you?”

She spat on the ground next to his feet, and Saren’s mandibles flared wide. She was angry, but not angry, or brave, enough to spit in their face. That was interesting. 

“I’m not the type of girl to let a couple of dirty fucking Spectres do whatever the hell want with me!”

Nihlus swaggered up to her and leaned one elbow beside her head, pressing himself against her. When she moved her head to the side to avoid looking at him, he bowed his head and pressed his stiff mouth plates against her throat. She hissed and clenched her hands into fists, but she didn’t try to push him away. He growled pleased and opened his maw to let his teeth scrape over her skin, and she shuddered, unable to keep a moan at bay. 

“Oh?” Saren said in a husky tone and came up next to Nihlus. His hand reached for the odd, but pleasantly squishy lump of fat on her chest, and when he squeezed, she seemed to melt. 

“Oh, I think you’re  _ exactly  _ the type of girl to let a couple of dirty fucking Spectres do whatever the hell want with you,” Nihlus murmured against her throat and licked along the throbbing vein. She gasped and let out a flimsy excuse of a moan. 

Saren laughed, deep and rough, and slid his hand down to where her legs met her body. As his hand traveled south, she gasped, and another burst of adrenaline seemed to surge through her. She pushed at Nihlus who didn’t even stumble, and then she jerked Saren’s hand away. 

“I don’t hear you saying stop,” he said and easily lifted her hands above her head, making her stand on her toes, and used his other hand to caress her between the legs. She leaned her head back against the wall and, probably unwittingly, exposed her throat to the two hungry turians. They both growled and reached in to bite her throat on opposite sides. The moment their teeth punctured the skin, she seemed to shatter, and her scent became stronger, boring into their nostrils and making them snarl dangerously. She didn’t seem to care in the slightest. In fact, she seemed so overtaken by arousal that she was taken aback by her own words when she spoke. 

“Because I don’t fucking want you to stop,” she whispered hoarsely, and a deep blush colored her face crimson. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth hung open, and Nihlus looked to Saren who looked back at him. 

They had a brilliant idea. 

“Strip,” they ordered as if they were one entity, and to their surprise, the human was quick to comply. She hurried to pull off her shirt and bra and pull down her pants. When they saw that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the pants, Nihlus and Saren practically  _ lost it _ . They shoved her to the ground, and she didn’t have time to complain about the rough treatment - not that they thought she would complain anymore, of course - before they had sunk into her. She let out a guttural cry that was muffled by Saren in her mouth, and she instinctively reached down to try and pull Nihlus out, but he seized her hands and pressed them together on the small of her back. 

She was on her knees, only held up by Nihlus’ strong arm, and she looked up at Saren as he plowed into her mouth and down her throat. They knew they were both bigger than human men, and while it no doubt hurt her to have them fuck her so hard and relentlessly at the same time, they couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Besides - her muffled moans and cries sounded  _ delightfully _ pleased, so they doubted they were doing something she truly didn’t like. 

Nihlus thrust hard and mercilessly, sinking deep into her wet, welcoming heat with his hand on her hip and making her shudder and tremble, while Saren had an iron-grip of her head, repeatedly pushing himself in her mouth and down her throat. Her throat bulged with each thrust, and she gagged and choked with every one of them, her inner muscles clamping down on Nihlus without really being able to; he was so big that he stretched her in a way that was bound to be painful. 

“Spirits, Nihlus, her eyes are rolling back in her head,” Saren snarled with a hint of amusement to his deeply thrumming vocals, and moved a hand into her hair to yank her forward. She could barely make a sound as he was lodged deep in her throat. Nihlus let out a rumbling chuckle and slammed hard forward, talons digging into her soft, squishy hip. 

“You finally manage to fuck a human right, hmm? Good for you, Saren,” he said and grinned, looking at Saren who laughed roughly. “Let her breathe, by the way, you’re choking her.” 

“Isn’t that the whole point?” Saren asked but nonetheless pulled out to let the human breathe, let go of her hair. Saliva dripped down her chin as she hung her head forward, and her breathing was ragged and unstable. Her eyes were glazed over, and she seemed distant. 

“More,” she rasped and craned her neck to look at Saren. “Please, more.”

Saren’s mandibles flared in a wide, dangerous grin, and he stroked a hand through her hair in a deceptively kind action. “Do you think you can handle that, human?” She nodded firmly and opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue loll out. “Spirits, you’re an eager one, aren’t you?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his thrumming vocals, and took himself in hand, tapping gently against her slightly swollen lips but holding her hair once more so she couldn’t taste him. She whined and tried to lean forward to take him in her mouth, but his grip on her hair was tight, didn’t allow her to move even an inch. 

He dripped onto her tongue, and she went cross-eyed and whined again, struggling fiercely even with her hands on the small of her back. 

“Let her have it,” Nihlus growled, and his voice was tight and airy, and they all knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. 

“Tsk tsk, you always had such a soft spot for humans, Nihlus,” Saren laughed but nonetheless pushed into her again with a loud snarl, thrusting hard and fast and filling her throat. Nihlus rumbled out a low chuckle and leaned forward to sink his teeth into her shoulder. She tried to scream, but not a sound left her full, abused throat. Blood instantly seeped around his sharp teeth, and he closed his eyes, feeling warmth slither through him and settle like a tight knot deep in his stomach. 

It took him only a second more to spill inside her, and his teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder. She jerked and tried to move one of her hands, presumably to push his head away, but he didn’t give her the satisfaction. Instead, he growled around her shoulder and felt his knot press against her. 

“ _ Come _ ,” he ordered and pushed forward to force his knot into her. 

She obeyed with a guttural, choked-off sound, shattering and clenching hard around him, making him roar against her skin; she could feel the vibrations through her body, and when Saren gave her the next order, she complied without second thought. 

“Again, human.” 

Her body convulsed and spasmed, and when Saren spilled down her throat, he pulled her face harshly against his rough plates, his knot swelling in her mouth. She squirmed and whimpered pathetically, and Nihlus finally let go of her hands to instead steady himself on her hips. She used one hand to balance herself while the other went between her legs and granted her another earth-shattering orgasm that milked Nihlus for all he had. He growled again and released her shoulder; blood immediately seeped down her body, and Saren saw it as his right to bend down and lick up the blood. 

She didn’t complain. Not that she had the chance to, of course. 

They kept grinding against her until their knots had deflated, then pulled out of her with slick pops and deep groans. She slumped to the ground, a thorough mess of blood, sweat, and tears, and cum starting to leak out of her. Her eyes were open but unseeing, and it was clear that they had fucked her brains out. 

Nihlus felt a twinge of momentary guilt over what they had done to her; then it was washed away when a weak smile slithered onto her face.

“Thank you,” she whispered and closed her eyes. 

Nihlus and Saren looked at each other and grinned widely, then Nihlus bent down to stroke her hair and coax her up into his arms. 

“You’re definitely coming home with me,” he rumbled.

“I hope you plan on sharing her,” Saren hummed, and they walked out of the alley, Nihlus carrying their human bridal style. 

“Only with you, old friend. Only with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
